


I promise that you'll never find another like ME

by LittleMsStark3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Iron Widow - Freeform, IronWidow - Freeform, Kissing Prompts, Romance, Tonynat, Tumblr, ao3 - Freeform, asks, kiss, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/pseuds/LittleMsStark3000
Summary: A collection of my Tumblr asks responses for the "50 Kissing Prompts" list!
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 104
Collections: 50 Ironwidow Kisses





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #10: A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it

"If it's not in that lane, try checking the imported goods section."

Tony spotted Natasha in the dining area having her morning coffee. She looked fresh from showering, and there was no sign that she has just beaten herself in the gym earlier as part of her regular training while he was still dead asleep.

He approached his girlfriend after checking the empty coffeemaker and drank from her own mug instead. "Who you talking to?"

"Peter. He volunteered to buy the groceries,” she replied before taking her coffee from him and took a sip from it again.

"Where's Steve?" He asked while fixing his tie; as it was usually the supersoldier doing the grocery shopping since he was also the resident cook.

“With Sam. It’s car maintenance day,” Natasha reminded him while she was still on the phone, probably on stand-by for what Peter might ask.

"Wanda?" he also checked. The young woman was Steve’s sidekick in the kitchen.

"Preparing the backyard with Vis."

It was Thursday, and this day of the week meant either game night with booze or pizza night with movies for the Avengers. For this week though, they decided to do barbecue party instead. Clint and Thor confirmed that they would come over from their respective homes. Bruce was just in the labs. Rhodey was just a call away.

Tony reached for the mug again after grabbing a bagel on the other end of the table, and they ended up sharing what was left of the drink.

"Yes, Pete?” Natasha spoke again then paused. “Stick to my list. You know how OC Steve is."

He smirked at that, remembering that one of the few times Captain America loses his composure is when his ingredients in the kitchen is incomplete or he is forced to use different brands from what he usually does. Rogers was a man of routine.

After finishing his bagel, Tony snatched a napkin from the dispenser to wipe his mouth before saying bye.

"I’m late for my meeting, Darling." He planted chaste kisses on her lips then on the top pf her head as she was still sitting down. “See you later.”

"Wait -” she notified to the other line before turning towards him. “What time will you be back?"

He glanced at his wristwatch. "More or less in three hours."

"Okay. We should be done by 4PM."

“Alright.” Tony kissed her again, on the cheek this time. "Bye. Love you."

"Love you, too." She absent-mindedly responded as Peter continued to talk over the phone.

"Hey - no, I mean yeah, you can get some but not too much junk, Parker."

Both him and Natasha were convinced that the only reason why Peter volunteers to shop for the team is so that he can squeeze in buying what he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #46: A lingering kiss before a long trip apart
> 
> AU where Natasha was the SHIELD representative to Stark Industries in Iron Man 1 instead of Phil Coulson. She and Tony ended up dating and this story is set between IM1 and IM2 - he had just discovered the arc reactor's defect.

"Tones, don't give me that look."

Natasha stopped stuffing her duffle bag and stared straight at Tony who just walked into their room and sat lazily on the couch to watch her. His face void of emotion, but his eyes and the tensed jaw gave away what he actually felt.

"Why? Any kind of look won't work on you anyway." Sarcasm laced his voice. 

"Is this some kind of a guilt trip?"

"Nope," he bluntly said before checking his watch and adding: "But look, you might be late for your own trip." 

"Hey," she dropped a shirt on the bed and crossed arms on her chest. "We talked about this. If I get called, I go." 

He stood up and walked slowly to her smirking. "You do. You always do. I can't count how many times anymore. Did I ever stop you?" Then his face turned dead serious again. "No. Just this once."

Natasha pursed her lips and shook her head. Tony was already right in front of her, they were almost toe to toe.

"Everything's settled, we're leaving tomorrow, then you get just one message from Nick effin Fury and you've changed your mind." His tone was flat; he did not need to do anything more for her to feel how dejected he was. 

She sighed heavily. This was not a time to argue, and she considered where he was really coming from.

Trying to calm him down, she placed both of her hands on his shoulders, grabbing them gently as she ran her thumbs on his chest. "Don't make it sound like I'm excited to go just like that. This is duty, Tony."

He fell silent, looking away from her, then let out a resigned breath, too. 

"Babe," she reached out to cup his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist in return. 

"I'm sorry that I have to cancel last minute, but we can reschedule, right? We can still go when I get back."

"And what if they call you in again?" this time, his voice sounded vulnerable. 

"I'm turning off my mobile for a while after this op." 

"Can you take a leave?"

Natasha could not blame him for doubting. He knew how much her job meant to her. But he still needed convincing on how much he meant to her as well. 

"We will. And we'll go for that vacation, not because you think you are dying but because I just want you to rest your mind."

Tony froze. "What -" 

"The palladium poisoning? Blood toxicity test? I've known it for a couple of days now." Natasha cut him lightly and forced a smile. "Come on, I'm not your girlfriend and a spy for nothing. I notice everything. And I know you."

He had to see that she was not mad at him for keeping it, and she also would not let him suffer alone any longer. She pulled him into a hug.

"We're getting through this, Tony. But you gotta tell me all about it. We'll pull all strings, even if I'd need to use SHIELD."

Natasha felt more than she saw him agreed. He nuzzled her curly hair and they stayed like that for awhile, before he walked them to bed. Tony sat on the cushion with her on his lap, facing him.

"You know that more than the trip, I'm also concerned about you, right? That's not your usual op. That's Hydra." His voice has completely changed. Gone was the indifference, all she felt was tenderness. 

"I know that, too." Her fingers slightly combing his hair. 

"Just... Be safe, okay?" Tony caught her eyes. 

"What you said," she pressed a point finger to his arc reactor, indicating that he gotta do the same.

"I'm not kidding, Natasha. You update me or I'm following you to that other side of the world." 

It was her who spoke seriously again. She knew that he could do that, too. "Don't be ridiculous. You're not using that suit until we figure out how it won't harm you in any way."

"Then update me. At least me know what's happening," he emphasized.

Natasha pressed a firm kiss on his cheek. "I'll try to be back sooner," she reassured, locking his focus on her.

She initiated another move, planting soft kisses to his lips to appease him, until he willingly took over. His arms tightened around her hips and her hands were on his nape and collar, pulling him even closer. She moaned softly when Tony bit a little, urging her to open up so he could deepen the kiss. It was an unspoken promise....

_You're not losing me. I'm not losing you either._

They just linger for minutes, both catching their breaths, savoring the moment before they separate temporarily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #42: Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work and give them kisses instead.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Natasha looked up from pouring ingredients into measuring cups when Tony entered the kitchen, looking fresh from shower. His hair was uncombed and sticking to different directions. Her senses were assaulted by the scent of his shampoo and after-shave when he kissed her cheek.

“Time's up?” she asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, checking out what she was doing.

“Your alarm is so irritating, I can't not stop,” he faked a complaint.

When they got married almost three months ago, they have agreed that his time in the labs and workshop should be timed moving forward. It is to make sure that they also have enough time for each other on a daily basis and that her husband stays healthy physically and mentally. She was more than happy that he committed to it without much argument. There are still instances that he has to extend, but those are always upon her approval.

She grinned remembering the annoying voice of Peter that she recorded and programmed FRIDAY to play every 6:00PM wherever Tony works. “That's the purpose.”

He chuckled. “What do we have here?”

“I’m trying red velvet cake. I've been watching some videos of this for days; finally gave in.”

One of the new hobbies she acquired lately is baking. For the past couple of weeks, she has tried making muffins, various cupcakes and cookies for breakfast or snacks, all by reading blogs and following channels on YouTube.

This was her first time to bake a cake though, so she was keen with the measurements and careful to do the step-by-step process. 

Tony settled behind, loosened his hold of her and slid his hand to her hips instead, quietly watching as she sifted the dry ingredients first before combining them, then mixing the ones for cream cheese frosting.

Just when she thought he was going to behave appropriately while she did her task, he was gently pulling her body to rest on him and started planting soft kisses along her jawline.

“Tony.” It was a poor attempt at stopping him. This man's smile and his advances are officially in her list of weaknesses. 

Natasha felt his hot breath on her ear.

“What?” he asked in a low voice that sent shivers straight down her spine.

“Babe, not now…” She warned again, but was unsure if it meant to stop him or remind herself to not respond either.

"Sorry to interrupt... You're too sexy when you're baking."

Natasha realized what her husband was seeing all along. She has just put on an apron over her tanktop and shorts, with her fiery red hair tied in a messy bun. It wasn't hot in the area due to the centralized air-conditioning system, but she started sweating a little on her hairline and around her neck from moving around - not to mention that she easily sweats because of her high water intake.

Her breathing hitched when he slightly gripped on her waist and pressed another kiss on her temple.

"Okay. I better go," he said before stepping away.

So much for acting unaffected. She was quick to catch his wrist and tug on it. 

"Hey, you really think you can do that huh?" 

Tony smirked as he let himself be dragged back. "Yeah?" 

"No. You can't just distract someone and get away with it."

Natasha's arms snaked over his shoulders, her fingers raked on his still-wet hair to pull his head closer, and in turn, he pushed her gently to rest her back on the counter.

"Seriously..." His lips met hers. "I like everything that you bake," he spoke in between pecks. "But this –" he playfully bit on her lower lip. "I want this more."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3: A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.

Tony was only occupied for less than 5 minutes, but when he turned, Natasha was nowhere to be found anymore. He was in a conversation with Clint, Bruce and Rhodey and he just saw her talking with Peter and May a while back.

He wore an airpod and tapped on his watch to check where she has gone. FRIDAY confirmed that she went up to the master suite, and he did not think twice on following her.

Actually, he has not let Natasha out of his sight since she got home. She finished her last assignment in Italy the day before - exactly the day that she said she would - but not without limping, one arm on a sling, plus seemingly fractured ribs. Hence, he was keen on making sure that she was okay at all times and recovering as expected. She healed faster than a normal person would because of the serum injected to her back in the Red Room; with multiple injuries that she acquired just a little over 24 hours ago though, she still needed to rest for a couple of days before she's back to 100%.

Natasha's broad list of skills included keeping things which would worry him. But because they have been together for a while now, he knew better than believe her when she said she was fine. Tony also knew that if he postponed this Avengers reunion, which they have planned a while back, on her account, she would feel worse. He figured out that aside from the fact that he would follow her if she did not come back as scheduled (even if this was SHIELD matter and and he promised not to meddle with her affairs), she also wanted to see their friends-turned-family again. It has been a while since they were all together, so she really looked forward to this day.

Their expected guests have all made it. Most of them came all the way from New York to their new beach house in California, and all flights were booked by him and Natasha. They had lunch when they were completed. Now, going all around and catching up with everyone must have taken its toll already with her, considering that she also lacked sleep, as always after a work-related trip. 

When he entered their room, he found her lying on her side, occupying her usual space on the bed. She was still fully made up and dressed, minus her footwear. 

"Tony?" her brows furrowed as she watched him approaching. 

He smiled and greeted like they weren't together the entire day. "Hi." 

"Why are you here?" 

"Why not?" Tony sat on the cushion, close to her knees where he rested a hand. 

"Because you're supposed to be downstairs?"

"While my girlfriend is curled up here. Yeah," he replied meaningfully. 

Natasha sat up, slower than normal. "I'm fine. Just needed to rest for a bit, but I'm goin back there." 

"We'll go back together then."

"Okay, let's - aww..."

Her face registered pain as she tried to move past him and leave the bed. He carefully held her to settle back. The arm sling was already off, and today she has walked better than yesterday, but the discomfort was on her ribs. She removed the wrap around her torso this morning after insisting that she cannot move well with it.

"Tash," he intertwined his right hand with her left when she has sat properly again. "You don't have to get up if you're not feeling well." 

"And you don't have to look after me. It's not like I'm going anywhere. I'm just staying here," Natasha said with all hard-headedness.

"They aren't leaving either. They will be here until tomorrow," he reasoned out.

They engaged in a staring game, both not willing to back down in their argument.

Tony was the first to break the silence again. "If you didn't make it here yesterday, I would have cancelled this reunion thing, to be honest. So no, I don't really fear missing out on whatever's happening out there." 

She looked away though their hands were still tangled.

"Look, I'm not here because you need me. You're physically stronger. Bet you can take down another HYDRA base by tomorrow, max," Tony forced a small smile. "I just..." he paused and sighed, realizing that he had to spell out why he was acting this way. "I barely have the chance to take care of you, you know that?" 

He half-expected her to respond that she never needed anyone to take care of her. Yes, he knew that. It was usually the other way around - her looking after him because of his self-deprecating and self-destructive tendencies. But whenever she has the nightmares or when she got hurt like this, at the back of his mind, he still wished she would run to him. He wanted to just wrap her in his arms, curl up with her and protect her from the world.

Funny. Oh how he could smack himself for even pondering that she would ever want saving. It was him who avoided her eyes this time.

"Come here." Natasha's hand gripped tighter on his to tug him towards her.

He stared at her face again and she did not seem to find his statement ridiculous. Her expression was softer than when she asked him to leave her alone. 

"Babe, come here."

She hardly used terms of endearment on him even if he called her various pet names under different circumstances. So he did move to sit closer to her while she rested her back on the pile of pillows.

"Kiss me," she softly asked when they were face to face. 

Tony swallowed an invisible lump in his throat. He could not read what she was up to, or his mind just temporarily shortcircuited because of her green eyes fixed on his gaze.

"Kiss me, please."

His head dipped a little as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Before he could move away again, a hand cupped his jaw and another pulled his nape, steadying him as she went for another kiss. This time, it was deeper, demanding for response, way more intense than the peck he just gave her. She whimpered a little when he did not catch up immediately, and then they were both like clinging into each other's mouth for dear life.

She did not seem to want to stop at just that, but she did after minutes of breathless, passionate lip-locking.

"You're wrong," Natasha rested her forehead on his cheek.

He got lost. "Huh?"

"I need you, Tony."

That was when he understood what the kiss was all about.

"I'm not used to being weak, because I was trained, enhanced, to be capable at all times. But there's no one else I'd rather be vulnerable with than you," she said almost inaudibly. 

His face slowly broke into a lopsided grin. It took moments before he could take it all in... reflecting on those words coming straight from her. She barely spoke like that. 

When he has gathered himself again, Tony kissed her hair as he carefully enveloped her in a hug. She rested her head on his chest.

All was well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #36: Starting with eskimo kisses before moving on to soft kisses.

Tony felt a soft peck on his cheek which woke him up. His eyes groggily opened and saw Natasha's smiling face very close to his. It seemed like she was watching him sleep with the way she stared... that, or she was waiting for him to wake up.

"Darling..." he turned his body towards her and placed a hand on her waist. He glanced at their room's wall clock: 1:36 AM. "Why are you awake?"

He finished his workshop binge just over an hour ago because he only worked when she was asleep. They were done with dinner by 7, then she quickly showered and went straight to bed. That was when he continued with his current project. 

"I'm hungry."

"Oh. What do you want?" He slid his hand and gently massaged the small of her back. 

"I don't know..." she almost pouted.

He chuckled at that. "That's kind of difficult, sweetheart."

Her fingers toyed with the neckline of his tank top. "I have nothing specific in mind... but I thinking about what's in the fridge, and I don't like them all."

He shook his head. If he were still his old self, he would have rolled his eyes and grunted already. But he found her acts and even her unreasonable demands these days adorable.

God, was he smitten.

So he kissed her forehead instead. "You mean you've been awake, mentally going through the stuff in our fridge, and you want nothing in it? At all?"

"Yeah. I've memorized them." She continued to pull on his top to stretch then let go and repeated. "That happens when you lock someone in the house." 

He figured out a complaint with her statement. After they got married a few months ago, he requested for her to stop accepting work in the interim and to stay at home. Even with himself, he limited going out and creating new tech so they could spend more time together.

"Are you suggesting we go out?" He smirked and lifted her chin to meet her eyes.

Natasha's face lit up, like it was all she was waiting for. "Can we?"

"And where are we going?"

"Just drive around! I'm sure we'll spot something I'd want to eat along the way," enthusiasm was in her voice.

"Hmm..." he closed his eyes and encircled both arms around her to hug tighter. "I'll think about it."

"Please, Любимый?" she cupped his face with her hands, and rubbed the tips of their nose teasingly. "Get up now, will you?"

Tony smiled wider. "I need more convincing."

Immediately, she gave in. She pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Come on, we can do better than that..." He was loving this emotional bribery thing.

Instead of another peck, she kissed him softly this time, pulling away when he tried to prolong it.

"There. Let's go?" Natasha released him and was about to get up when he pulled her into his arms again.

"Wait..." he nuzzled her neck.

"Hey... You're stalling."

He was hearing his wife's plea but was trying to ignore it. Her kisses made him want to just call all available food delivery and cuddle some more.

"Baby..." She whispered.

That forced him to let go and get up. "Okay, okay."

"Yay. Thanks, love." Her smile seemed to have brightened the room.

"I'll just change and brush."

"After you."

Tony pulled a shirt and pants from their walk-in closet and headed to the bathroom. It took him a while to fix his hair and brush before he called Natasha. She could prepare while he started the car engine.

"I'm done."

There was no response.

"Tash?" He walked back to their bed and sat by her side. "Darling?"

And there she was - already sleeping.

Tony smiled as he watched her breathing evenly and he sighed. Then he stretched a hand to her tummy, feeling the small bump.

"Baby, Papa loves you, you know that? I'll do anything for you and Mama." He softly said as if the fetus in her womb could hear and understand fully. "But not like this every night, please?... I'm kidding, of course. Good night, baby." He moved to kiss her tummy them her lips. "I love you."

He stayed up for a few minutes more to make sure that she was sleeping soundly, then he changed to his sleepwear again.


End file.
